Fiery Fury
by BurnedFighter
Summary: The Teen Titans know Blaze's secret. She their enemy's daughter. Can they accept her help and trust her before it's too late? R
1. Prologue A Harmless Girl

Hey what's up people. I'm sorry if you saw what I wrote before was unfinished and not even started. My dumb sister caught me and shook me off. Anyway this is my first fanfic and this is how long each chapter is going to be. Please no flaming. I only own blaze not the titans all right. I based it on facts and then added some little touches.  
  
Contents  
  
Prologue/A Harmless Girl A Flaming Battle A New Beginning and A Titan Mysterious Plans A Night Out What Is Love A Secret Is Revealed An Outcast The Final Battle 10. The Flame That Could Not Be Blown Out  
  
Prologue/ A Harmless Girl  
  
On a gloomy rainy day 5 years ago, a little girl stood at the end of the tombstone with tears in her eyes. "Mother, why did you have to leave me and father?"  
A tall old man in what appeared to be a butler's suit went to try to calm down the weeping child.  
"Mr. Wintergreen, why did mother die?" the little girl asks while sniffing a bit. The tall man looked around and appeared to be looking for someone and said, "It is best not to ask such questions."  
The little girl went back to her tears and stood by the tombstone quietly .Her sobs were interrupted by a rough menacing voice. "Wintergreen, what is taking so long. Take the girl into the car and let's leave."" Yes master, give me a moment."  
Silently they left and went home to the Wilson Manor. The little girl sobbed for all the rest of the day until she began to get hungry and headed for the kitchen. As she passed her father's room she heard his menacing voice talk to Wintergreen again. "All I have to do now is get rid of the girl as I did of the mother. Then I shall take the fortune and will be ready to complete my plans.  
The girl stared with horror in her eyes as she kept a thought in her head.' Father killed mother and next is going to kill me!' Then she took a breath and thought it over,' No it can't be. I must have misheard. Father said she died in a car accident. How could have father killed her?'  
She got her snack and then went to her nice safe bed and tried her best to go to sleep with the rain pounding on her windows.  
  
The next day another thought came to her,' Maybe I should try to please father in some way. He has always been tough on me and was so "upset" when he found out I was a girl at birth. Father had always wanted a son so much. maybe a little too much.'  
She then overheard another between her father and the butler," I finally have the Fury Stone within my grasp. My servant has just in formed that he has it under high security unless my enemies catch onto me sooner than I planned. I still have to figure out how to activate the power if it's going to be any use to me. I have a decoder flying all the way in from the Aztec ruins. The power of the Fury Stone will soon be mine'  
The little girl hurried down to the high security vaults. Obviously the guards were taking an extended lunch break. She knew the combinations to all the safes. That was how close her mother and she was to each other. She found her way to the high security vault that held the stone. She figured if she somehow by some miracle decoded the message, her father would be pleased.  
She looked at the inscriptions that were faint and blurred. "The Fury Stone will give powerful strengths to the holder with much loss. It will give power only to the tortured in mind and raging emotions of the soul. Fire to the vicious emotions. Flight to the trapped soul within. Strength, only to the ones who have the urge to make others pay. These powers will be possessed by only those who have the powerful emotions and desires spoken."  
  
The girl read this inscription over and over again and felt that if she could touch the stone, the answer would come to her more easily. She took it out of the case and inspected it. It resembled a light blue sapphire but noticed there was a little bit of red in the middle. It was a little bit larger than a marble. Then suddenly a flash appeared and blinded her. As she looked down, the stone had disappeared. She panicked and checked the hard metal floor to see if she had dropped it. To her horror, she heard her father's voice coming closer every second.".Please accompany me to the vault Mr. Warren, I'm sure you'll find this worthwhile." " It had better be Mr. Wilson, I have flown in all the way from Brazil to see this." She did her best to hide. She chose the back of the door and stood there terrified. She could tell they were close to the corner bend right before the door. " . And now Mr. Warren, I present to you the Fury Sto....NO!". As he stormed into the room with Mr. Warren calmly walking in, the girl ran out unnoticed. She didn't look back as he screamed for Mr. Wintergreen.  
  
The girl's father was in a vicious mood for the next week and took out the anger onto his daughter. " WHY COULDN'T YOU HAVE BEEN THE SON I HAVE ALWAYS WANTED!" he would scream this constantly. She just held back her anger through all the torment.  
One day when she couldn't hold it in she replied to her father in such a tone that couldn't be imagined in an 11yr. old "ONE DAY I WILL MAKE YOU PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID FOR MY MOTHER, " He just replied with a calm voice, " So, you now what I did to that foolish woman. She was in the way of my plans and so are you. What makes you think you're going to make me pay for what I did while you're dead. Huh?" She replied in just the same tone of voice, "I believe I have already made you pay father, with that stone of yours. It certainly made a nice rock to throw down the toilet. After all, it just was a foolish little rock.JUST LIKE MY MOTHER!" He stares at the child and appears to have believed her fib. She walks out quietly with satisfaction in her face.  
  
The next day a van comes for her and takes her to an orphanage where her father has abandoned her. Apparently it was the butler who had convinced him in not killing her since it would look suspicious. She didn't care. For all she cared, she didn't have a mother or father. The next day while being allowed to go out in the city for a while, (The orphanage cared absolutely nothing about the kids.) she came across her street leading up to her old manor. She decided she couldn't rest in peace until her mother's fortune was save. It didn't matter if she was dead, her father would get his greasy hands on it anyway. She felt that she still needed to get her revenge and get back her fortune now. She hopped over the fence and sneaked into the house. Amazingly her father hadn't changed the combinations to the safe yet. She put all of the money in to her bag left. She had become faster and felt more strength in her than she had ever felt. She then returned to the orphanage with her hand clutched on the bag.  
  
That very same night apparently a small gang of troublemakers was playing with matches in the boiler room. An explosion took place and followed wit a big explosion. The girl woke up the smoke and found that the door of her dormitory was blocked with fire. Her window was two stories high and she knew that she wasn't going to make it. She held on to her bag and opened the window. If she didn't make the jump then she would be killed in the fire. She heard a crash behind her and saw the roof falling down. She jumped. She jumped feet first and miraculously landed on her two feet. Something had softened her landing but what?  
She wandered in an alleyway and watched the orphanage be consumed in flames. The next morning she woke and wandered through the city with a blurry memory. She stopped as she heard her name on a television in the hardware store," Bernadette Wilson is thought dead as the West City Orphanage burnt down last night. Where her dormitory appeared to have stood lay charred remains of what appears nothing."  
5 years later.  
A girl of about 16 lay in a gym working hard at beating up a punching bag. Ever since 5 years ago she had raised her own self, using her mother's money. She would train and become a fighter and one day avenge her mother's death. She possessed strange powers ever since the orphanage incident and practiced with them at night. She would never had guessed that that very same day she would meet 5 new people that would change her life even more then it had already been.  
  
Please people I am asking nicely to review this. I wrote a long beginning and this is just a little longer of how my other chapters are going to be. I will post up the next chapter as soon as I can and yes, there will be butt-kicking titan action! 


	2. A Flaming Battle

Hey thanks for the reviews! You couldn't really tell who the girl was in the last chapter. Those who know their Titans and had imagination could figure out who was the father. I am actually am going to be writing longer chapters than the other one and yes I will include some more Titan action than originally planned. I will probably add more chapters as well. Remember some of my writing isn't true but it is based on facts. R&R!!! (No flaming) *********************************************  
  
Contents  
  
Prologue/ A Harmless Girl A Flaming Battle A New Beginning and A Titan Mysterious Plans A Night Out What Is Love A Secret Is Revealed An Outcast The Final Battle The Flame That Could Not Be Put Out ********************************************* A Flaming Battle  
  
Setting: Titans Tower  
  
POV: The Titans  
  
Activities: Video Games **********************************************  
The Titans were happily playing with the ultimate gamestation system. " It's all over but the crying losers" said cyborg, a half-human half-robot that has the body of a robot but the heart of a human. He had metal all over and the only biological parts of him that could be seen were his upper arms and half of his face. He had one human eye and a red enhanced eye.  
  
" No WAY dude, that finish line has had my name written on it for the past century!" replied Beastboy, a boy that would have looked normal if he hadn't had been green all over. He was wearing a black and magenta body suit. He had the power to change into any animal he could think of.  
  
" Don't count me out of the running out either!" Bust in Robin the Boy Wonder, he had a red top wit a black and yellow emblem on his left side of his upper chest. He wore green spandex pants and gloves. He had a black cape with a yellow inside too. He also had a yellow utility belt around his waist full of hi-tech gadgets.  
  
" What a wonderful game you guys are having!" Squealed a tanned alien girl named Starfire. She had flaming red hair and bright jade eyes. She wore a purple tanktop wit a purple miniskirt and wore thigh high purple boots. She had the power to gather energy from the sun and blasts green starbolts and disarm her enemies.  
  
"Won't you give that contraption a rest. You are making so much more of a noise than you need to." Said Raven, a telekinetic girl with the power to move and melt inanimate objects and has premonitions. She wore an indigo leotard and an indigo cape with a hood laid back. She had a loose belt of what appeared blood red rubies on her waist and one holding the place of her cape.  
  
These five young teens were known around the world as the champions of justice. They use their powers for good and fight the forces of evil. They are known as the Teen Titans! They were given a 10 story high tower shaped like a T as their HQ. It lies on an island in the ocean next to the city. They have great view of the city and are communicated if any troubles looms by.  
  
***************************** POV: The Teen Titans  
  
Setting: Bridge  
  
Activity: Crime fighting ******************************  
  
BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! The alarm could be heard all over the tower as Robin went into the communication room." Titans! We need your help!" a man's voice could be heard between the beeping. " We need you on the bridge. Apparently three young gifted adolescents are causing major damage and are causing danger to civilians!" " We're on our way," said Robin. ****************************  
  
" I still don't know why Slade wants us to try to defeat the Titans again if he saw us fail?" said a midget boy in an olive green tight suit with clear goggles over his eyebrows and a backpack on his back that contains gadgets. His name was Gizmo.  
  
" Never mind that Gizmo, this could still be our chance to prove to Slade that we are worthy of his services, right Mammoth?" said a young girl with purple and black hair shaped like two horns. She wore a knee high purple dress with loose sleeves. She had light and dark purple tights with high heel shoes. She was Jinx.  
  
" Yeah, and I still want to get my revenge on those punks." Replied an extremely large boy. He wore a black and yellow outfit and was tall for his age or even his species. He was 7ft. tall and was packed with muscles. Apparently he was Mammoth.  
  
These three gifted adolescents were top graduates of the HIVE. Hive Academy for Young Extraordinary Gifted People. They had already battled the Titans in a performance for Slade and had lost. They were puzzled why Slade had bothered to send them on a mission again.  
  
"When I get my hands on them. I'll show them whose boss!" growled Mammoth." "Well begin with the showing, cuz here we are!" yelled Robin as he prepared for a jump kick. It hit Mammoth square in the face. The Titans have arrived and were in combat stances right in front of them.  
  
The titans began to charge at their enemies. "Not this time." yelled Jinx. She quickly sent one of her bad luck waves at one of the suspension cables and made the bridge rock. The titans lost their footing and landed on their butts. Gizmo cackled with laughter. "Ha! Take that you snot balls!" Cyborg sneaked up behind him and grabbed him in a headlock or in this case a body lock. " No gadgets to help now huh?" " Don't count no it!" said Gizmo as he took a shocker and electrocuted his attacker. Cyborg fell to the ground with a large thud. " When I get my hands on you, you little gadget geek!" yelled Cyborg.  
  
Meanwhile, BeastBoy and Raven were taking on Mammoth and were not doing so well together. Raven in fact was doing very well on her own. She kept on throwing cars at him and keeping him at bay. BB then turned into a bull and charged at Mammoth. Mammoth catches BB and throws him at Raven. Raven's vein starts popping and BB starts to back away. " I'm .going.to go now" as he ran to help Cyborg.  
  
Starfire was throwing starbolts at Jinx. She kept on dodging them with back flips. Robin was throwing freeze discs in hoping to make her slip. She eventually did and started throwing purple beams at them. Robin took out his Bo staff and tried to get her from behind. As he did this he heard a yell from Starfire. " Robin!!" Robin saw her fall into the water. She had been hit by Gizmo from behind. Robin jumped into the after her. He plunged into the water and saw her sinking deeper. He pulled her up by her waist and fired his rope back up to the bridge. She woke up instantly and found all the titans were cornered.  
  
The HIVE was closing in. The titans were trying to hold them back desperately. Apparently the HIVE had improved in both skill and speed. " I guess we've toughened up since the last meeting huh titans?" snickered Gizmo. "Maybe a little bit" groaned BB as he rubbed his head. " Won't Slade be proud of us now!" said Jinx with a nasty grin.  
  
A ball of fire hit Jinx in the chest. " Did somebody say SLADE?" asked a mysterious figure that calmly stood on top of a pole. It appeared to be young girl in her teens. She had brown hair with red highlights and was dressed in black. She had a tanktop with leather pants. She had knee high tie boots and a silver belt. She had two tight silver bracelets on each arm. She had brown glossy eyes as if they have been used for crying all their lives and she had a light shade of purple on her lips. She had one hand on her hip and the other seemed to be throwing one sphere of fire up and down casually. " Do I have to repeat myself? DID SOMEBODY SAY SLADE?" she asked again.  
  
" Yea, we know Slade but what's it to you huh?" retorted Gizmo. " Oh, it means a lot to me, more than you can imagine." Snapped back the mysterious girl. She threw another fireball at Mammoth and it made him hit the pavement down hard. Once the smoke had cleared Jinx and Gizmo stared in awe, as their most powerful teammate lay unconscious. " Who are you!" yelled Gizmo. " Blaze" the girl simply replied as she powered up and took other shots at the HIVE. They barely dodged and fire their own attacks. Blaze just blasted them away jumped at them. She punched Gizmo in the face and kicked Jinx in the back. Both of them struggled to get back on their feet but they ended up collapsing on the cracked pavement. Blaze was about to finish them up with one final blast when someone pushed and made her attack go skyward. Her attack instead hit the last strong cable causing the suspension bridge to start to tip over. Blaze looked to see her attacker. It was a boy with messy hair and was wearing a black and white mask. The others had called them 'Robin'. " What the hell did you do that for!" " Robin quickly got up to his feet and started to point at the HIVE. " I need to stop you from frying them. Even they don't deserve that." He shouted. "Everyone that works for Slade deserves that and more!" growled Blaze.  
  
Robin didn't want to argue anymore as he saw the HIVE waking and his team panicking. He tied the HIVE up and with Starfire's and BB's help, they took them to the city. When Robin looked back he saw that the girl had disappeared. 


	3. A New Begining and A Titan

Hi Guys. My story is going to take a long to finish since I need it to line up to the Apprentice two-parter. I was a little bit off to what was going to happen in the end so I am taking some requests of what I should reveal in the 4th chapter so please review. I am now taking anonymous reviews too. I will also try to improve my spelling. (I type too fast!) So now please read and enjoy!  
  
**********************************  
  
Contents  
  
1.Prologue / A Harmless Girl  
  
2.A Flaming Battle  
  
3.A New Beginning and A Titan  
  
4.Mysterious Plans  
  
5.A Night Out  
  
6.What is Love  
  
7. A Secret Is Revealed  
  
8. An Outcast  
  
9. The Final Battle  
  
10.The Flame That Could Not Be Put Out **********************************  
  
POV: Robin  
  
Setting: Titans Tower  
  
Activities: Breakfast  
  
**********************************  
  
'I can't believe I woke up this late. I guess I must have overworked myself again last night. The HIVE was right. Why did Slade want them to battle us again and who was that girl? Whoever she was, she sure is powerful. If I haven't stopped her she would have killed them.' Robin thought this as he woke up the morning after the incident at the bridge.  
  
"I better get up or Beast Boy will storm in here personally with his eggs." He then got dressed and headed towards the kitchen where all the titans were eating their breakfast. Cyborg was reading the paper and Raven was silently drinking her herbal tea. Starfire was trying to convince Beast Boy in making 'Pantcakes'. " It's pancakes not pantcakes" Beast Boy would reply.  
  
I asked Cyborg about the news. He said we made the front page again but was concentrating on reading an ad on a new sort of cyber phone.  
  
I then started a conversation with Starfire about all the kinds of breakfast foods we have until Beast Boy interrupted. *****************************************  
  
Pov: Teen Titans  
  
Setting: Titans Tower  
  
Activities: Mixed ********************************************  
  
"Look there's a picture of us on the paper!" Beast Boy cried out.  
  
"Well yea, I mean we saved the day and they're talking about us do why wouldn't there be a picture of us!" Cyborg replied coolly.  
  
" No I mean there's a picture of that girl there too!" Beast Boy cried out.  
  
Robin snatched the newspaper in his hands and scanned the picture and the article. " It says that we saved the day with some help from a mysterious girl claiming to be 'Blaze' and that they haven't identified her yet." " We could do that by using the computer and matching the face."  
  
The titans took the picture and took to Robin's room and tried to find a match. Two pictures came up. One was of the exact same girl they saw by the name 'Blaze Williams' and the other was of a young girl by the name ' Bernadette Wilson'. Even though they were five years apart, they both had the same traits. There was just one problem. They looked at the younger girl's info. It said that she died five years ago.  
  
" Um, is it just me or are we dealing ghosts now?" BB asked the others. " We have to find out more about them. I mean, how can the younger one be dead when the older one is throwing fire and looking pretty much alive?" said Cyborg. " You guys try to find some footage on the fight and record it. I'll see if I can get more info about these two." Replied Robin in a very serious tone.  
  
One hour later Robin came into the living room where the other titans had two tapes of the recordings of yesterday's fight. " You can stop taping now because I found out more information about the two girls. They are one in the same. BB gave Robin a bewildered look. "WHAT! They can't be same girl. One is dead and one is alive! How can that be?" panicked BB.  
  
"Calm down BB. I'll explain it to you." Robin showed them his info. He told them as how they had the same birth dates. "It says the little girl died in the West Coast City orphanage fire five years ago. The little girl was 11yrs old and if still living today she would be the exact same age as the other one. Her body was never found but she was claimed to be dead. Blaze, the other girl, registered herself by a new name the next day. Don't you get it? They are the same girl!" Robin quickly said and then caught his breath.  
  
"So your saying this Blaze girl let everyone to think she's dead?" asked BB still not getting it.  
  
" I don't know why either. It is clear that next time this girl shows up, we have a little questions that will need to be answered." Remarked Raven.  
  
************************************  
  
POV: Blaze  
  
Setting: Blaze's Apartment  
  
Activities: Breakfast  
  
*************************************  
  
'I don't know what came over me yesterday?' pondered Blaze. ' One minute I was watching the fight and then anger took over me. I can't believe I almost killed someone. My powers are getting stronger, maybe a little too strong. Somehow they're setting my anger free and I can't control it till its too late. If it weren't for that boy, Robin I think his name was, I would have done something regrettable. I could have become a murderer, something that I have set my goal in stopping. I have to find the titans and apologize. Maybe they can help me with my problem.' Blaze finally thought then walked out the door and set her course to Titans Tower. ******************************************  
  
Pov: Teen Titans  
  
Setting: Titans Tower  
  
*******************************************  
  
BB was in the living room playing games with Cyborg while everyone else was doing their own thing in their room when the doorbell rang. DING- DONG!  
  
"I'll get it!" yelled BB suspiciously watching Cyborg as if to see if he would unpause the game as soon as he turned his back.  
  
BB opened the door and saw the last person on earth he would expect to see on his doorstep. " Hi Beast Boy! Are all the Titans home?" Blaze asked him sweetly.  
  
BB just froze when she said this and unfroze when Cyborg yelled " Hey BB! Who is it? Tell them to come in!"  
  
BB motioned her to come in and in the elevator when he would look at her she would just smile at him. BB thought he was hallucinating. ' Is this for real? Blaze, the girl that almost fried HIVE is here and is smiling at me? OK dude just chill!' he thought this as they stepped off the elevator and entered the living room.  
  
"Hi! I believe your name is Cyborg?" Blaze politely asked Cyborg. It made him jump and nod quietly. Apparently he was just as stunned as Beast Boy was.  
  
"Beast Boy! Cyborg! Do we have a guest? I hear another voice." Starfire asked as she and the other remaining Titans appeared at the living room door. They just stared as Blaze greeted them with a smile. " I think you are Robin, Starfire, and Raven right?"  
  
"You must be Blaze" it was Raven that broke the silence. " 1. What are you doing here. 2.Who are you. And 3, Why are you not trying to fry us?" Raven asked with no meaning of humor.  
  
"Raven! That is not a polite manner of greeting a guest!" corrected Starfire. "Please sit down while I fetch us some beverages! Will a soda be good?" Starfire asked Blaze with a smile. " Yes, thank you." answered back Blaze with the same sweet tone. "Please sit down while you wait." Starfire said as she hovered in the kitchen.  
  
Blaze took a seat and was amazed by the great view if the city the Titans Tower had. "What a lovely place you have here! You have such an amazing view of the city!"  
  
" Uh. Thanks but uh. what brings you to our place? I mean last time we met you were kind of in a . how should I say it.a bad mood." Asked Robin sheepishly. " That's why I came. I wanted to apologize about how I acted on the bridge. I suppose I acted a little too hostile?"  
  
" A little too hostile? You practically gave the HIVE a well needed tan!" BB joked. They watched her laugh at BB's joke. "That was funny! I haven't laughed like that in a long time. Five years to be exact."  
  
"You mean you haven't ever experienced the great joy of laughter?" Starfire asked with a shocked face. "Well I have, just not in a long time." Blaze answered back with a sad face.  
  
"Speaking of those long times, what about revealing some of those secrets." Raven bust in. "Please explain why our sources reveal you to be dead, how did you get those powers, and why you have something against Slade." Raven decided not to waist time and get to the point.  
  
"That is also why I have come. I will tell you some of the truths and some, I cannot reveal just yet." Blaze added with some mystery in her voice.  
  
"I guess I should sit down. It will be complicated and simple to understand in some parts so I guess I should go slowly." She began.  
  
"It all started 5 years ago when my mother died in a car accident. Before that everything was perfect, well almost perfect. My father was always in his office doing business. You see I come from a wealthy family so I never did worry about anything. I never did worry what my father did in his office until that night. I got the news during dinner. I was waiting for my mother to get back from some errands when the police came and told us. They say her brakes failed her so she made a fatal crash. I felt like the world came down on my shoulders. My mother was the only person I could talk to in that house. My father had detested me ever since he found I wasn't the son he had craved for. I didn't know where I would go from there until I suspected something about my mother's death. My first suspicion came from what the police said. They said she crashed because of the failure of the brakes. Well it was a new model and my father had just given it to her as a birthday present. Next what made me think is that my father shut down the investigation to what happened when they gave the news that the brakes had been tampered with. From then on, I could see to where this was leading" Blaze then paused, as to look to how the titans would response.  
  
"So did they find out who caused the accident afterwards?" asked Cyborg.  
  
"They didn't, but I did." Blaze said, They could note some anger rising in her tone.  
  
"I was thinking for just one moment that maybe, just maybe, it could have been my father. (Starfire gasped) I found out the next night that I was right. He was talking about some plans and how he would get my mother's fortune by killing me next. From that day on I tried to please him in every way that I could. Then I did something wrong one night ruining some plan of his without letting him know. I don't know why but from that point on I found it harder to hide my anger from until I exploded with fury one night. I told him how I had foiled his plans and I ended up getting dumped in an orphanage the next day. I couldn't rest until I got made sure to save my mother's fortune. So I don't how I managed it but somehow I sneaked back in the house and stole it back. Ironically that night the fire occurred. I then managed to escape then decided that I lay low for the best so I then changed my name and let them think I was dead." Blaze concluded.  
  
"So that explains why we thought you were a ghost." BB repeated finally getting it.  
  
"You thought I was a ghost?" Blaze asked half smiling.  
  
"No, well I didn't, I mean there are no such things as ghosts after all." Retorted a blushing BB.  
  
"Ok, so that explains your past. What about your powers and Slade?" Pondered Robin.  
  
"Remember when I said I couldn't tell you some things? Well, some things I don't understand as well. All I know is ever since I got my new identity they just showed up. I think anger unleashes them because I can't activate them any other way."  
  
"Next question, why are you after Slade?" Raven quickly cut in.  
  
"Is this a friendly conversation or is it an interrogation?" Blaze then continued. "The reason I am after Slade is that I have reasons to believe that he had to do something with my mother's death. My father is. or was working for Slade. I don't know its just he died in his service so I want to avenge my mother by taking out Slade."  
  
"Well that clears everything up then. I know. Why don't we all get better aquatinted by going out for pizza!" invited Starfire with a huge grin.  
  
********************************** POV: Teen Titans  
  
Setting: Pizza Plaza  
  
**********************************  
"Please I'm begging you! Let us order the All Meat Experience! Just this once!" Cyborg was actually begging on his knees.  
  
"No way dude! Absolutely not! I will not eat something that I have been!" BB shook his head in disgust.  
  
"What about mint frosting? I am sure that it will satisfy us!" Starfire quickly joined in with the fight.  
  
"Hmm. There are so many choices! I just don't know where to start?" Robin could be heard scarcely behind his menu with all the others fighting over the topping.  
  
"It's always the same thing as last time. We always end up getting called to fight crime and we never get to eat anything! Just order something!" Raven ordered.  
  
"Um waiter? May I please have one plain cheese pizza and five sodas please?" Blaze asked the nearby waiter.  
  
"Finally! Someone has the sense to order something!" Raven complimented. The others were still lost in their fight for a topping.  
  
The pizza finally came and Blaze and Raven helped themselves to the only slices. As soon as they were done they watched Cyborg dance around yelling, "HA! I won 3 out of 5 rounds matches of paper rock! Which means my little green friend that I can finally order the ultimate All Meat Experience!" Cyborg joyfully announced.  
  
"What took you so long? I am already full. We had the common sense to order a cheese pizza while you people just sat there bickering!" Raven said with satisfaction in her voice.  
  
"Aw man! Why didn't you leave me some?" Cried BB. "I asked you several times and you would just scream the word 'veggie' at me." replied Raven.  
  
"Aw. That's just too bad cuz I'm ordering my pizza now!" Cyborg said as if he's just conquered the world.  
  
"That'll just have to wait. Look!" Robin pointed at the street down hill where the Amazing Mumbo was causing chaos with a new magic wand.  
  
" How many of things does he have" BB asked looking confused. He quickly looked back at Cyborg who looked like Christmas had been canceled. " Guess we'll just have to wait a little bit for that pizza huh man?" BB grinned as he ran down the street toward Mumbo.  
  
The titans quickly set down the street. " Ah! My loyal audience! Sorry to tell you this but I don't do private shows anymore!" Mumbo said this as he took off.  
  
"I don't think your audience is happy with that." Robin yelled as they cornered him against the wall.  
  
"Who exactly is this guy?" Blaze asked Starfire as they hovered over the scene. "He is just an ordinary man that can do magic tricks with that wand. I believe Robin said he was 'demented' or something. We must brake his wand." Starfire explained. Blaze nodded in understanding.  
  
"Hey kids I got a surprise for you! I have improved in my act. I can now do a disappearing trick! Watch!" As he said this he disappeared.  
  
"Hey! Did he go?" Cyborg quickly looked around. "Up there!" Raven was pointing to the top of a triple-decker bus that just passed by. "Titans! Follow that bus!"  
  
The Amazing Mumbo then disappeared into an alley like last time. "So you can make a disappearing cloud of dust?" Blaze said as she headed him off. " Can you make fire?" she asked him with a smirk. " Well no but I can make ICE!" He threw started to throw bombs of ice at them. (Kind of what Robin has.) "Well guess what Mumbo? I can!" Blaze yelled before she started to fill the alley with smoke and brought Mumbo out. She then waved her hand causing the fire in the alley to go out. She then broke Mumbo's wand and dragged him out. " Well that wasn't so hard now, was it?" as she threw him at the titan's feet.  
  
*************************************  
  
POV: Teen Titans  
  
Setting: Titans Tower, later that night.  
  
***************************************  
  
Blaze was sitting in the couch waiting for the titans to out from the kitchen. They were doing their best to keep their voices down, but she could get the idea of what their topic was. They finally came out and she rose up. " After much discussion and thought, we, the Teen Titans, are proudly asking you to, that is if you want to." "Yo! Cut through all the small talk and tell her to join the team already!" BB rudely interrupted Robin. " Yes please Blaze, would you join our team?" Starfire asked cutting in front of BB.  
  
"Me a Titan? I don't know if I could fight crime? For the past 2 months I've been concentrating on catching Slade. I can't even multi-task."  
  
"Well Beast Boy here can't either. So will you join the team?" Raven asked getting impatient.  
"Well alright. I suppose working with other people on a team will help a lot. Let's try it!" Blaze concluded with a sweet smile.  
That night Blaze could see a new beginning dawning and her team members a new Titan. *********************************************  
  
I really hoped you enjoyed this chapter. I don't like repeating but oh well. I will be taking request to as how the story will continue. Please stick to the chapter topics I have given you please! I am asking for requests because of the new 'Apprentice' episodes this Saturday so I want both stories to match up ok. Have all ideas and requests in by Sunday morning of October 12, 2003. I will begin writing chapter 4 then. I should be able to finish the story before Halloween. Please REVIEW!!!!!!!!! Until next time. 


	4. Mysterious Plans

Hey guys! I am so happy with all the emails I got. I didn't expect so many emails. It took me all morning to read your requests. I feel so loved! * Starts to cry* I have thought about it and I have decided to mix up some of your ideas since they sounded so good. I also got a lot of inspiration from the teen titan's "Apprentice" episodes as well. I have a story plot now and it should be finished by Halloween. Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans so that you know or some of the quotes at the bottom, just my character Blaze. But if I did I'd be stinking rich right about now shouldn't I?  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Contents  
  
Prologue/ A Harmless Girl  
  
A Flaming Battle  
  
A New Beginning and A Titan  
  
Mysterious Plans  
  
A Night Out  
  
What Is Love  
  
A Secret Is Revealed  
  
An Outcast  
  
The Final Battle  
  
The Flame That Could Not Be Put Out  
  
************************************************************************ Mysterious Plans  
  
Setting: The City  
  
Time: 9:00 A.M. ************************************************************************  
  
Ring! RING! RRIINNGG! An alarm clock could be heard in a certain apartment in a busy city. A young girl woke up barely remembering last night's events. Had she really become a titan? There was only one way to find out. She decided to take a walk when she heard a beeping melody in her pocket. It was one of the titan's communicators. A big smile grew on her face. It had not been a dream at all. She had friends now, something she hadn't had in a long time. The beeping noise interrupted her thoughts. She answered it and Cyborg's familiar voice could be heard. " Hey new girl! We need you at the town bank! There's a robbery and it's a big shootout! * CRASH* Aww man! Get here as fast as you can!" His last words could be heard as static took over. Blaze quickly stuck the device in her pocket as she took flight and scanned the city. She could see smoke in the eastern side of the city. She could hear gun shots as she landed several streets away. She found Cyborg behind some cars that appeared to be upside down.  
  
"About time you got here!" Cyborg's voice could be heard above the racket. "What's the situation and where's all the other titans?" She asked while looking around. "They're inside the bank handling it badly. I have reason to believe they have hostages in there and the titans are trying to make a deal with them." He quickly answered while trying to hold back the cars that seemed to be providing a shield against some bullets. "And what exactly are you doing out here?" Blaze asked while blasting a car and giving away the robbers hiding place. "Robin told me to stay out here and not let them get away." He muttered while using his sonic cannon and blasting another car. "I'm going in there. They might need help." Blaze yelled as she flew in the broken glass doors of the bank.  
  
The bank was enormous. They weren't even shooting in the lobby. She could hear yells and gunfire in the vaults in the back. She ran through the hallway and got pulled back by someone. It was someone very short and she escaped his grasp easily. It was Beast Boy. "Sorry Blaze, thought you were one of those gun people." BB said with a sweat drop on his forehead. "It's alright. Where's Robin, Raven, and Star?" She asked in a very serious tone. " I don't know. One minute they were in front of me chasing after someone and then I lost them at a turn back there." He said while pointing back at the end of the hallway. "That's not that hard to imagine, it's like a maze in here." Blaze said while continuing to walk down the hallway with BB. " But it is very quiet in here for a big gun fight. I could definitely hear all the commotion as I entered the bank at the lobby, but now that I go toward the noise it gets fainter. I can barely hear anything at all." She said while leaning toward the wall.  
  
Both of them could hear several people running toward them. BB turned into a bull and got ready to charge. Blaze's hands started to get hot and flames started to form. The lights went off and whoever it was bumped into them. Blaze's fireballs started glow and revealed the people to be the rest of the titans. "Blaze! We are glad you have come to help us. Do you by any chance know where we can locate the exit to this building?" Starfire asked while giving Blaze a hug. Blaze wriggled herself from Starfire's grasp and shook her head with a frown. "I am afraid I haven't Starfire, In fact BB and I have been trying to find an exit or something like that in the past 20 minutes." Blaze explained.  
  
"Well we just lost the crooks and they still have hostages." Robin said while taking out a flashlight. " We are certain they went down this way." He said inspecting the floor.  
"Are you two sure you didn't see anyone?" Raven asked BB. " No. Unless you count that weird box that had a timer and flashy light thingys." BB stared as he took a minute to understand why the others were hanging there with their mouths open. "Ooh, you mean that thing is a .BOMB!" Beast Boy quickly led them down the hallway where he saw the device and they found it at a corner. It had only 2 min. left and there was no buttons on it. "We have to shut down but how?" Robin ordered while looking for some controls on it.  
"It must be controlled by remote." Blaze cut in. "We have to find the men who programmed it and shut it down."  
  
"If we can barley find our way through this place then how do you expect us to find five people with two hostages and in their hands a remote that could blow us up any minute they wish." Raven said with little breath.  
  
"We don't find them, they come to us." Starfire said as she pointed to a crushed map of the building that labeled the way to the high security vaults. "I didn't see that they stole the valuables yet so if we go to the vaults and heads them off and steal the remote, then we will be victorious!" Starfire squealed with delight. Sometimes the titans were amazed at Starfire's genius.  
  
"If they're as lost as we are then we might still have a chance! But let's not take any chances. Let's get to that vault." Robin shouted as he pointed the titans up the hall. Robin led them through the hallways until they came to a door that only admitted personnel. They could hear voices nearing and muffled screams. "Remember titans this is a hostage situation, so no sudden moves." Robin reminded them. The crooks stopped in their tracks as they saw the teens standing there in front of them. They showed their hostages to be two young girls about their age that were struggling to break free. Blaze started to get enraged by this. 'How can they treat two girls like that. I will not stand for this' After that last thought she charged at them with her hands emitting embers. She punched the one back that was holding the two girls leaving the other four titans evenly matched. The guy she had punched dropped the remote and Blaze grabbed it. She threw it to Robin who quickly deactivated the bomb in BB's hand. The girls ran down the hallway sprinting as fast as they could. Robin finally yelled "TITANS! GO!" The men took their guns out and began firing. Robin covered himself and Starfire in his cape and blocked the bullets. Raven used her dark energy and froze them in mid air. BB changed into a monkey and swung his way out of shot range. Blaze melted the man's gun and knocked him out with one punch. Robin took out his Bo staff and knocked the gun out of his opponent's hands. He also knocked him out with punches. Starfire took a starbolt and knocked the thief off his feet and his gun flew several feet away. Raven made the man's gun explode and she pinned him against the wall. Beast Boy had the last in a bear hug. Literally. Robin collected the guns and gave them to Raven while he took the man BB had and held him against he wall. "What were you after and who sent you?" Robin held him tighter with every word. "I.We.. were going to steal the laser.but..it ..wasn't our idea." The man trembled. "Who sent you then?" Robin said with little belief in the man's words. "Slade did I swear" The man said with fright in his eyes. Robin dropped him immediately. He took out a rope and tied them up silently. He didn't say a word as they found their way out. Starfire could see a look in his eyes that she didn't like at all. It was a cold look, one filled with hatred and frustration. She stopped staring as they stepped out into the daylight and heard the crowd cheering. Cyborg was feeling very smug indeed.  
  
"Hey dawgs! What took you so long in there?" He said while throwing the crooks in the police's van. "I had to take care of these thugs all by myself. They all shook like chickens when they saw the hostages run yelling their heads off. They must've thought their friends were defeated. Then they let their guard down and let's just say they had the greatest 'BANG' of their lives" Cyborg added with a sly grin.  
  
BB gave him a high five while Raven and Blaze helped the officers with the scene. Starfire was still worried about Robin. His back was turned and his fists were clenched. "Robin? Are you alright?" Starfire asked timidly. "Hmm. What? Ooh yea Starfire I'm fine. Just fine." Robin sighed. "That is wonderful because you looked a little tense." Starfire's worries went down but not all.  
  
In his mind Robin was not just fine. He was still stumped by Slade. His last encounter with Slade had been with Thunder and Lightning creating a huge monster trying to destroy the city on Slade's command. Apart from that Robin had no clue to what Slade was planning and that frustrated him. Then a thought occurred. "Hey titans! What about wrapping it up and a quick meeting at the tower?" He shouted over the alarms. The titans wrapped it up and left for the tower.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Setting: Titans Tower  
  
Time: 6:00 P.M.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
BB quickly started to cook dinner. He was starving since they hadn't had any lunch. "Who wants tofu and soda for dinner?" BB said with a smile. "Tofu again! I think not little man." Cyborg raced to the kitchen where he started to take out a packet of burgers. "Yo dude, we don't need those burgers. I already have some out." BB retorted. "And do those burgers have any meat in them?" Cyborg asked coolly. "Of course they don't! They're tofu burgers!" BB cried out. "Then we ain't eating that." Cyborg crossed his arms. Raven just took the phone and dialed the pizzeria. "If you two are planning to fight all night then you do that while I actually eat something." Raven muttered as she ordered some boxes.  
  
Meanwhile Starfire was asking Blaze about the great and interesting wonders of 'commercials'. "It's just pauses between shows to advertise products or events." Blaze happily explained. "Hey Blaze!" Robin called out. "Do you by any chance happen to have any leads on Slade?" Robin blurted out. Starfire and Blaze were not expecting this. "Well since you've been after him and all I thought you might hive some tiny leads?" Robin said while ignoring their bewildered expressions. "Well I don't know but I did see some connection between him and this kingpin in Salliby City. It didn't seem likely so I didn't investigate. Why do you ask?" Blaze finished and looked at Robin suspiciously. "Well you know just digging around trying to see if I can find something. So do you know anything about his plans?" Robin asked hopefully. "Robin! Just yesterday you told me you were going to take a rest from investigating Slade. You were up all night last week and you got me worried!" Starfire scolded. "All right! I'll just do a little bit of digging on that kingpin and then I'll give it a rest." Robin finally gave in and walked out.  
  
"You care so much about him don't you Starfire?" Blaze asked. "Well he is my best friend and helps me in so many ways. It's just that ever since that last incident with Slade, nothing is the same anymore. He shuts himself in his room and all he does is research. I worry about him." Starfire was on the brink of tears. She quickly brushed them away when Robin busts in with a stack of papers in his hands and shouted "I found a lead on Slade in Salliby City. I'm heading out there immediately. Sorry for informing you in such short notice but I'll be leaving as soon as I can!" Robin said while heading for the elevator door.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" Blaze pulled him back by his cape. "You're not going anywhere." Blaze said as she calmly held him back. "But I have to go find out if he's connected to Slade!" Robin struggled as he tried to wriggle himself from Blaze's grasp. "You can't leave Robin. Not until we agree something." She added as she flung onto the couch. "Robin she is right. You cannot depart without deciding on something." Starfire entreated. Robin reluctantly gave in and sat down. "Ok. So why can't I leave?" Robin muttered. " You can't leave because first of all you're the leader and the rest of the Titans need you. Second because we don't know how long you'll be gone and you know this investigation could take months. The team won't stand strong. Third and last reason, you could be leaving for no reason! What kind of idiot leaves just like that for another strange town and expects a dangerous guy to walk up to them and say 'Hey I know Slade! Go ahead and arrest me!' only an idiot would do that. We barely know anything about him or if he really is connected with Slade!" Raven lectured.  
  
"Fine I won't leave, but somebody has to investigate just in case!" Robin would continue to argue. "Fine then I'll go." Blaze stepped forward. "You guys really don't need me and I've handled this guy before and know my way around most of the city." She added. "Great! Leave as soon as you can. Here's all the information you'll need. About how long will you be gone?" Robin couldn't hold back his eagerness. "I'd say about a week." Blaze estimated. " A WEEK!" all the Titans asked in unison. "Well then again that's not even enough time to read out the info!" Blaze joked. "I promise I'll be back before you notice. Don't worry Starfire I'll be careful." She noted as Starfire put on a worried face. "Well wish me luck!" Blaze finally said as she stepped into the elevator and headed to collect her things. She made arrangements and would be staying at the same hotel that the kingpin was last seen. She was all set. She would leave tonight.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
It took Blaze two days to finally catch up to the kingpin and his cronies. She battled all night until she finally cornered him and brought him to justice. At the interrogation it turned out the lead was a dead end. The kingpin had known Slade but hadn't made contact with him in four years. She was still pleased not to come back empty handed. Meanwhile.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Blaze had left yesterday on a lead that could reveal something about Slade. Robin had forgotten about his promise to Starfire and still stayed up all night researching Slade. He would replay the fight between him and Slade in his mind. He thought of himself as a failure. Just then the alarm went off. Someone had broken into the Weapons Lab at the coast. There was only one villain on his mind right now, Slade.  
  
*Note* the following is the episode 'Masks' so if I leave anything out then you know what happens right* I don't own the next part or the quotes* So just for the people that didn't watch the episode, I'll tell it briefly*  
  
Robin hung upside down waiting for Slade to make his way into the vault and steal the microchip. He hung there disappointed as a servant of Slade showed up instead. "Tell Slade if he wants this, he can come get it himself!" he yelled as he kicked him. The robot took the chip and ran into a room with many passages he slid underneath a vent below him. Just then the Titans arrived and split up. Robin went under the vent. He chased the bad guy. The robot blasted the entrance to the separate tunnel and blasted a door. He was about to leave when he saw Starfire flying in front of him. "Please, I ask you to stop running and." Star didn't get to finish as the robot blasted her and powered up the rockets in his feet. Robin got out and used his rope thingy to hold on to Starfire and Slade's henchmen at the same time. When they landed on the shore, Robin questioned the robot and found that Slade left a message. Robin became even more obsessed in catching Slade that he would now ignore Starfire. Then a new villain named Red X shows up and steals the two microchips. As he escapes he fights with BB, Raven, Cyborg, and Starfire. Robin claims to be investigating a Slade lead on the other side of town. Red X mysteriously knows how to take each of them down and defeats them. That night Red X offers a partnership with Slade and he tells Red X to prove himself. At the Tower the Titans get a message from Robin that he needs help with defeating Red X. When they arrive they see them running and Red X defeats 'Robin'. They fight at the subway station and Red X ends up saving BB's life. The Titans back at the Tower try to investigate where Red X is going to hit next and start to realize Robin is no help anymore. Starfire goes to his room to find Robin missing and accidentally sets off a hologram projector of Robin just like the one that battled Red X. She finds out Robin is Red X. Red X steals the last chip and offers it to Slade if he tells him his plans. Slade finds out Red X is Robin and takes the chips anyway. The Titans bust in and stop Robin. Then he reveals himself and goes after Slade. They jump across rooftops and do battle. Robin finally wins but finds out Slade is a robot too. Back at the tower everyone yells at him. Starfire just makes this statement. "You and Slade are similar. Slade did not trust you and you did not trust us." Robin is haunted by those words. *Episode Ends*  
  
*Another Note* I just reviewed the episode not steal it ok. My story though continues while Starfire makes that statement.* ok so here goes*  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Everyone is sitting on the couch with their faces all glum. Starfire is in Robin's room. They expect she's yelling at him like they had. Just then Blaze appears at the door looking very, very tired. "I will kill him! I knew that was a dead end!" Blaze marched up to the fridge and grabbed a soda. "What are you guys so gloomy about. Your TV but not really watching it." Blaze thought that was impossible. "Out leader turned Benedict Robin on us dude." BB simply muttered. "What? Why would Robin do that and uh Beast Boy." "Yea" " Don't EVER call me dude!" Blaze went back to the topic. 'Where's Star?" Blaze wondered. "She's in Robin's room yelling at him." Cyborg declared changing the channel every five seconds. Just then Starfire appeared at the entranceand noticed Blaze. "Welcome back Blaze! How was your mission?" Starfire had tears on her cheeks which meant she was crying a minute ago. "Dead end" Blaze said. "Starfire would you be kinder than these two fools and tell me what happened?" Blaze muttered while pointing at Cyborg and BB. "Alright Blaze" Starfire sat down next to her.  
  
After hearing what happened Blaze stood up and headed for Robin's room. "Hey BB, make sure the fire extinguisher is working ok." Cyborg joked over to BB who actually listened to him. Blaze knocked on his door and got no answer. She opened it and stepped in. Robin noticed it was her and jumped. "So you've to yell at me too?" Robin asked in a voice that was barely higher than a whisper. "If I was mad, I wouldn't have knocked, I wouldn't have blasted my way in." Blaze said with a smile. "But I am disappointed Robin. I thought you could handle Slade." Blaze said with her smile disappearing. "Slade is something you don't want to obsess about Robin. It nearly destroyed me. My anger and hate for him almost destroyed me. Don't let him destroy you Robin. He has a way to make you feel so much hate that you as you try to run to him and demonstrate how much you really hate him, you end up trampling whom you love." Blaze left him to those words. As she appeared at the living room door, BB was surprised not to see her steaming. "I must go home now. Call me if I am needed." She then left. "If she's a Titan then why doesn't she sleep here?" BB just noticed. "She needs time Beast Boy." Raven stated and then went to her room.  
  
The Titans were a little off in their crime fighting after that incident but eventually came around. Blaze was still always there for them when they needed her. She still refused to live at the Tower because of their lack of tidiness. The Titans gladly invited her to a carnival next week. They were surprised at how she and Starfire had grown so close. With next week nearing they could hardly wait. Will it be fun in the sun or one stroke from death?  
  
************************************************************************ Hey I hope I didn't bore you with the little 'mask' description but it was for the people that missed it. I will update the next chapter as soon as I can. Please review! Remember: I do not own the mask episode or the quotes! 


	5. A Night Out

I got the little idea of turning the rest of the story into a song-fic. I am going to finish the story as soon as I can. If I reach my goal of a certain number of reviews I'll make a sequel. I also want to write another titan love fic. But for now, on with the chap! Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or the episodes mentioned. I only own Blaze. If I did own I'd be stinking rich about now.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Contents  
  
1.Prologue/ A Harmless  
  
2.A Flaming Battle  
  
3.A New Beginning And A Titan  
  
4.Mysterious Plans  
  
5.A Night Out  
  
6.What Is Love  
  
7.A Secret Is Revealed  
  
8.An Outcast  
  
9.The Final Battle  
  
10.The Flame That Could Not Be Put Out  
  
*************************************************************  
  
A Night Out  
  
Setting: Titan Tower  
  
Time: 9:00 A.M.  
  
The Titans were waking up on a beautiful Saturday morning. Peace and tranquility could not be disturbed. That is until Beast Boy woke up.  
  
"Hey! Who left the sink on last night!" Beast Boy's voice could be heard throughout the tower. "The kitchen's a mess! How am I supposed to cook tofu eggs and soy milk with a giant lake in our kitchen!" Beast Boy yelled as Raven walked into the kitchen. She appeared to be very grumpy. Who wouldn't want to wake up to a cheesy voice in the morning?  
  
"If you would stop yelling and started to mop up this mess then maybe I would go easier on you for waking me up!" Raven said in a monotonous tone.  
  
"Whatever sleeping beauty. I am not going to clean up somebody else's crap alright." Beast Boy complained. Just then BB regretted that last statement. Raven had just swept up the water and formed a tidal wave against BB. Just then Starfire walked through the door.  
  
"Good morning friends! I am pleased you all had a good night's rest!" Starfire stated in her usual perky manner. "Why is the kitchen all wet and damp?" Starfire just noticed the mess.  
  
"SOMEBODY left the faucet running last night!" Raven explained. "Oh I get it! You can make a tidal wave wash me up but you can't clean the kitchen!" BB butted in. "It's not what I can do, it's what you SHOULD do! You made this mess so now you're going to clean this up!" Raven shouted.  
  
"Wait a minute! Back that thing up! I didn't make this mess. I didn't leave the faucet on! I wasn't even in the kitchen yesterday after 5:00! Cyborg was supposed to clean the dishes!" BB shot a mad glare at Raven.  
  
"What's all the commotion in here y'all?" Cyborg had just entered with droopy eyes. "Why is there an ocean in the kitchen?" Cyborg asked with a puzzled look.  
  
"Why don't you tell us. You left the faucet on!" Raven shouted.  
  
"I'm sorry! I was afraid I would brake the handle! I thought somebody else would come along and turn it off. You guys were in the living room. I thought you would hear the water running!" Cyborg tried to make his point.  
  
"Titans! What's going on here? It's too early to start one of you're fights!" Robin had come in. "Why is there a giant puddle throughout the kitchen and the living room?" He said as he stepped onto the water.  
  
"Cyborg left the sink running last night!" BB said inn an agitated way.  
  
"Look there's no more point in yelling at each other! Let's just clean this mess up and get on with our day and life." Raven finally ended the fight.  
  
"Alright. Well everyone has to pitch in. Raven you try to get the water out the window. Cyborg, you check downstairs to see if the water leaked. Beast Boy, you try to scoop the water out and Starfire..... Hey? Where's Starfire?" Robin said in bewilderment.  
  
"That's funny. She was standing here a minute ago. Where is she? STAR! WHERE ARE YOU STAR?" Beast Boy tried calling her.  
  
" You guys start to clean this mess up. I'll try to Starfire." Robin said as he left the room. He checked her room. She wasn't there. He everyone else's, except Raven's, she wasn't in anyone's. 'Where is she?' Robin thought to himself. He heard some footsteps on the roof. He opened the upstairs door and found her on the railing looking at the beach. She was looking at how they were setting up for tonight's fair. She had been looking forward to this for a week now. "Starfire?" Robin asked with uncertainty. "Star, are you alright up here?" "Oh good morning Robin!" Starfire greeted with a smile. "I am just watching at how they construct the assortment of entertainment for tonight!" She replied in a sweet voice. "Well alright then. We'll be cleaning up the mess in the kitchen alright." Robin said as he walked down the stairs.  
  
"Hey Rob! Where was Starfire?" BB asked as he just turned back from a pelican. "She's just watching them set up tonight's fair stuff upstairs on the roof." Robin replied.  
  
"Hey! How come she doesn't have to help clean up this mess!" BB complained. "Because it's not her mess." Robin said coolly. "It's not my mess either." BB muttered as Robin walked toward the kitchen. He didn't know why but to him Starfire was just like a little child enjoying herself. He really didn't want to spoil her fun. He had also been experiencing new strange feelings around her. Like she was someone extremely special to him.  
  
Just that minute, the elevator door opened. It was Blaze and she seemed to be happy about something. "What's up guys!" She asked before she saw their mess. "Why didn't you guys tell me you were having an indoor pool party?" She joked.  
  
"It's not a pool party! It's abusive labor!" BB replied in a cranky manner. "Would you please be kind enough to help with our cruelly assigned work please?" BB asked while turning into a cute little kitten.  
  
"Um. Ok I guess?" She started to take a mop and sweep the kitchen. After 3 hours they dried up ¾ of the mess but the work seemed interminable. They all collapsed on the couch and couldn't move an inch more. "You know what? I think your rug needs a blow dry." Blaze took up her hand and started to gather her energy up. They expected her to set the room on fire but instead of flames, out came heat. They could the vapor coming out of the rug. "Don't go near the rug yet. It's very hot." Blaze cautioned them. After 3 minutes of waiting, they finally finished their work and started to get ready to go to the fair.  
  
"Hey guys. Where's Starfire? I haven't seen her for all of today." Blaze asked Robin. "I think she's still upstairs watching them set up the fair on the beach. I'll go check up on her." Robin walked up the stairs again to find Starfire fast asleep on the soft chair facing the beach. He looked at her sleeping. She seemed so peaceful. Her hair was blown by the wind a couple of times, but other than that she stood still. He got just close enough to feel her hair. Her hair was so silky. Her eyelashes started to flutter. He backed away quickly. She woke up. "Robin? Have you finished cleaning the water from downstairs already?" She didn't know how long she had fallen asleep. "Yea. We're going to leave for the fair in a couple of hours. Want to come downstairs? Blaze is here." Starfire's eyes brightened up a bit. "Alright!" They headed for the door. He let her go in first and then thought a bit before entering himself.  
  
'I don't know why I feel jealous of Blaze in a way. I just wish I could hang around Starfire the way she does. I mean I enjoy when she's near me and I wish that moment could last forever. WO! Did I just think that? I have to find out my true feelings for Starfire.' He then stepped into the tower and joined his friends in video games for a while. He had fun with them for the next couple hours. Those thoughts about Starfire bothered him though. As he looked back and thought how much he risked and protected her in the past, He started to come closer to reveal his true feelings for Starfire.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Setting: Beach/ Fair  
  
Time: 9:00 P.M.  
  
They were already laughing as they headed towards the fair. Raven was carrying Cyborg and Starfire was carrying Robin as they flew down to the beach. The fair looked better than last time. The rides were on the pier but some of the stands were at the beach and there were lanterns hung on a post throughout the beach. All of them wanted to go to different rides at the same time. They decided to pair up and meet back at the cotton candy stand after that one ride. BB took Raven to the Fun House. Raven wasn't too happy. Starfire dragged Blaze to the Ferris Wheel. "Come Blaze I want to show you the wonderful sights of the 'ferry wheels' as Robin did last time." Robin felt happy she remembered that moment. It was one of the first moments that he started to feel something special for her. He and Cyborg went to the Roller Coaster. How they managed to let Cyborg on the ride was a mystery. They all met back at the cotton candy stand. Raven and Beast Boy were the last to turn up. "Beast Boy freaked out when the clown popped up at the end of the ride." Raven said smugly. BB blushed.  
  
They wandered through the stands. Robin won Starfire a huge teddy bear. Starfire won Cyborg famous football player bobbles head. Beast Boy won Raven a stuffed raven. Blaze won Beast Boy a giant monkey. Raven then decided to buy Robin a stuffed tiger. She preferred this than to try to win something. The titans then pitched in to win Blaze a cute stuffed frog.  
  
They kept on walking until they found a crowd huddled around a stand. It was a video game stand. It had the Wilson Corp. logo on it. The men who handled it were very selective of who they let play the game. The boys were trying to get a closer look. Starfire was interested in going on the merry- go-around. She had been looking forward to that ride ever since they got there. Robin had promised to take her on that ride together. She tried to get his attention. It was as if they were hypnotized by the game. They couldn't take their eyes off it. "Robin? It's the 'merry-go-round'! You promised to take me on that ride! Robin?" She kept tugging on his cape but to no avail. He would just stay in line for the game with the other boys. "Not now!" He said as he pushed her away. Feeling hurt, she moved back as she watched them fight over their place in line. "What's going on? It's as if they're zombies or something. They can't take their eyes off that game." Blaze shook her head in disappointment. Starfire could feel tears swelling up. Robin had acted so different. He totally forgot about his promise and chose to wait in a line for a video game. What was even weirder is that all the other boys were acting the same way. Then there was the stand. Every 5 minutes, it would open and it would let some people in. And yet they didn't all get a chance to play. It was as if they were searching for someone in particular. "Blaze. What if they're searching for someone in particular? I don't think they're letting some of them play." She said as the boys were next in line to play. Raven had decided to buy a soda. She could be seen at a stand nearby getting drinks. She hadn't noticed Starfire worrying. "Now Starfire. Why would they wait for someone in particular?" Blaze said with a lopsided smile. "Well there seems to be only one game in there and its so many people for just one game machine." Starfire was still wearing a look for concern. "Starfire, who would want to make a trap in the form of a game now?" She said. Just then she looked at the logo of the stand and her expression changed immediately. The boys had just entered. "No! Robin! BEASTBOY! CYOBORG! NO!" She yelled as she entered the stand by pushing people aside. Starfire ran after her. They were about to start playing the game. The men were on some sort of communicator. Beast Boy was about to press a button when Blaze and Starfire pulled them back. "YO! What is your problem?" Yelled a furious BB. "I'm gonna play that game if it's the last thing I do." "Well it will be the last thing that you do!" Blaze's expression was now full of anger, fright, and concern. "Whatever! I'm gonna..." He tripped and bumped in to the game. They heard a ring inside and the thing they knew, there was a loud boom.  
  
Beast Boy awoke with the screams of panicking teens. There was a tremendous fire spreading from stand to stand, Raven was next to him. "Are you alright?" Raven asked. "Yea I'm fine. Are you?" "I'm fine except I'm not the one that triggered a bomb and was flung several feet into the air. You were lucky that was a minor explosion. The problem is that it has made a devastating fire." Raven said as she pointed around. "Where are the rest of the titans?" BB said as he rubbed his head. " I don't know. All of you flew in different directions. It doesn't matter anyway. We have to put out this fire even if it means doing it by ourselves." She helped him up and they did what they could to put out the fire.  
  
Not far away was Cyborg. He woke a minute after BB did and realized what was happening. He tried to blow the fire out with his sonic cannon. It was working. All he was worrying about was if his friends were okay.  
  
Blaze was lying in the dirt in front of a hotdog stand. On top of it was Starfire. Robin could be seen near by on the ground. She tried to wake Starfire up. "Starfire! Wake up please! I was too late..." She didn't know what else to do. She felt Star shifting and she finally woke up. She at once understood the scene. She flew over to Robin. "Robin! Please wake up! Robin! Please Robin, I beg for you to wake up!" Starfire felt a silent tear roll down her cheek. It fell and landed on Robin's cheek. He began to move. Blaze could just watch them. They looked like they were meant for each other. They were secretly sharing something for each other. Something she had not felt for a long time. Starfire began to shake Robin. "Robin! ROBIN!" She screamed as he finally woke up. "Starfire. What happened? Are you alright?" He began to say as the nearby stand collapsed. They moved out of the way. "Is there anyway to stop this?" Starfire asked. "We could try putting it out." Robin said as he took out several ice bombs. He threw them at the fire. It worked but the fire kept coming. "Ah! There's no stopping it. It's too big!" Starfire squealed as she watched the fire devour the wooden stands. "There is one way we stop it." They jumped as they heard Blaze speak for the first time. "I can use my energy to put out the fire. It's going to take a lot of energy though. Last time it was only an alley." She said as she began to hover. "Blaze no! It'll wipe you out." Robin yelled. "And if I don't put it out then we'll be wiped out and many others!" She then rose 20 ft. into the air and gathered her energy. She spread her arms apart. With one smooth motion all the fire went out in wave like motion. It was as if a strong wave or gust of wind had put out the fire. Blaze just then blacked out. She felt to the ground unconscious. The other titans ran to her. Starfire knelt down and when she tried to pick her up she squealed. "Starfire what's wrong?" Robin yelled behind her. "She's burning up!" She yelled. Robin knelt down next to her. Until Blaze cooled down they couldn't move or help her. By then it could be too late.  
  
On the other side of the fair Cyborg could just stare as in a strong wing the fire go out. He then saw a figure fall to the ground near the coastal side. He ran there as fast as he could.  
  
Raven and BB were helping two boys get out of a collapsed stand. They followed them out to the pier. It had not caught on fire yet. Just then behind them, the fire had gone out. Raven detected the source of the energy near the shore. They headed toward the water.  
  
Raven used her dark energy to carry Blaze to the tower when she got there. She had a raging fever. Her body was burning up and she was unconscious. She kept turning and twisting. The titans didn't know what to do. BB was the one worrying the most.  
  
'I should have listened to her. I shouldn't have been so stupid. If I hadn't triggered that bomb then the fire wouldn't have occurred. Then Blaze wouldn't have had to use up all her energy to put it out.'  
  
He kept pacing back and forth outside the infirmary in the hallway. Raven was inside with Starfire. Robin was on a chair. Cyborg was just leaning on the wall. A couple of minutes later, Raven came out. Since her face was always expressionless, we didn't know what was going to happen. "Blaze is getting better. She's cooled down a bit. We however aren't sure if she's going to make it through the night. She is weak and her fever is still high. I'm going to get more ice. Starfire is still inside." Raven said as she headed toward the kitchen. Inside Starfire was sitting next to Blaze's bed. She was still warm. She was sweating and she had a towel on her forehead. Starfire didn't know how to react. After Robin, Blaze was the next person in the world she cared about the most. They had gotten along well. When Robin wasn't there, she was there. Whenever she had strange feelings she couldn't talk to with somebody else, she would tell Blaze. She and Raven were the only ones that knew of her feelings for Robin. She had understood her. Whenever someone would laugh at her because she didn't know anything about earth, she would defend her. Starfire wouldn't know how to react if she lost her.  
  
The following morning, Starfire awoke to find Blaze sleeping silently next to her. She wasn't turning and wasn't sweating. She touched her forehead. It was alright. She stepped outside to find the titans baricading the doorway. They woke up saw her standing there. "Starfire? Is she alright?" Robin asked quietly. "She is alright Robin. Thankfully she is alright."Starfire said with a smile. That morning the titans were more than ever grateful to have Blaze on their team. Yet somewhere not too far away, someone else was having thoughts about this situation.  
  
************************************************************* Setting: Unknown  
  
Time: 10:00  
  
A man hidden in the shadows wearing a mask was watching a tape of the scene at the carnival. He watched as how the girl ran to the stand and stopped the titans from activating the bomb. Even though he hadn't expected to destroy the titans, he still felt angry. "So it's true then. The girl is alive and has joined the titans. To think I thought she was a little intervenience. Who would have thought she gained their trust. Well she's standing in the way and must be stopped. Well then, if she doesn't reveal the secret then I will." The mysterious voice ended with a malicious smirk.  
  
************************************************************* I wanted to end with a little threatening stuff. I also included more thoughts between the couples and their feelings for each other. Please REVIEW! I will update as soon as I can! Till next time. 


	6. What Is Love

Yes! I am half way done! I will put the Apprentice episodes in chapter 8 I think. I will put some more Starfire and Robin romance. I will add some BB and Raven if you want. I really hope you like it because I'm skipping my homework to do this.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. This gets annoying to say. I own only Blaze. I do not own the episodes listed or their quotes. If I did own them I'd be very rich right about now. ******************************************************************** *************  
  
Contents  
  
1.Prologue/ A Harmless Girl  
  
2.A Flaming Battle  
  
3.A New Beginning and A Titan  
  
4.Mysterious Plans  
  
5.A Night Out  
  
6.What Is Love  
  
7.A Secret Is Revealed  
  
8.An Outcast  
  
9.The Final Battle  
  
10.The Flame That Could Not Be Put Out  
  
******************************************************************** *************  
  
What Is Love  
  
Setting: Teen Titan Infirmary  
  
Time: 9:00 A.M.  
  
Blaze was waking up on a rainy morning. She could hear the rain banging on the window. There was a get well card on her bedside table. It was from Starfire. Her prize from last night was next to it. Blaze was overjoyed. She tried to get up but she couldn't. She was still weak. She tried to remember last night's events. She remembered having fun. Then there was a stand. She felt a need to stop the boys then there was an explosion. She could see the fire devouring all the fun from the stands at the fair. She stopped the fire but then everything went black. She could hear voices, screams, and murmurs. She would have guessed it was the Titans. She remembered why she charged the stand.  
  
*Flashback*  
"What's going on? It's as if they're zombies or something. They can't take their eyes off that game." Blaze shook her head in disappointment. Starfire could feel tears swelling up. Robin had acted so different. He totally forgot about his promise and chose to wait in a line for a video game. What was even weirder is that all the other boys were acting the same way. Then there was the stand. Every 5 minutes, it would open and it would let some people in. And yet they didn't all get a chance to play. It was as if they were searching for someone in particular. "Blaze. What if they're searching for someone in particular? I don't think they're letting some of them play." She said as the boys were next in line to play. Raven had decided to buy a soda. She could be seen at a stand nearby getting drinks. She hadn't noticed Starfire worrying. "Now Starfire. Why would they wait for someone in particular?" Blaze said with a lopsided smile. "Well there seems to be only one game in there and its so many people for just one game machine." Starfire was still wearing a look for concern. "Starfire, who would want to make a trap in the form of a game now?" She said. Just then she looked at the logo of the stand and her expression changed immediately. The boys had just entered. "No! Robin! BEASTBOY! CYOBORG! NO!" *End of Flashback*  
  
She remembered seeing the logo 'Wilson Corp.' it reminded her of her last name. Her old forgotten one. She just got bad vibes. She was unfortunately right. It was a trap. A bomb was hidden in the game. She couldn't stop it.  
  
Just then someone's footsteps were heard out in the hallway. It was probably Starfire, but then Starfire didn't walk, she hovered. It was Raven. She quietly entered and found Blaze awake. "You finally woke up huh?" Raven said with a smile. "Starfire just told the boys in the kitchen that you were better and I decided to come and check on you." Raven said as she felt her forehead. "Well you appear to be fine. Your fever has gone down. You are still weak however and must get rest." Raven sounded like those mothers on TV. "I'm fine. I feel better already. OUCH!" She said as she fell off the bed with a thump. "BLAZE! Are you all right? I don't want you getting up yet! You must get your rest!" Starfire yelled as she burst in the doorway after hearing Blaze fall off the bed. "I'm fine. I'll be just fine." Blaze reassured her. "Well if you insist. Your breakfast is in the kitchen." Raven said. "Wait. Who is cooking?" Blaze asked. "Beast Boy. Why?" Raven asked with a puzzled look. "I think you better have an ambulance ready then." Blaze joked as she walked out the doorway. She hated the fact that she had to hold onto the walls. She felt so vulnerable. Starfire and Raven carefully followed her as if she was going to collapse any second.  
  
She finally reached the kitchen. The titans were eating silently and didn't notice her.  
  
"Good morning BB." Blaze greeted as she past BB with a bowl in his hands. "Oh. Good morning, Blaze." BB was distracted. "Blaze! What are you doing out of bed?" Robin was the first to notice her. "Good morning to you too Robin." Blaze was getting annoyed. "Look. I know I'm feeling a little off today but chill all right. I am fine. I don't want anyone treated me different than what you normally treat me all right? Good." Blaze concluded as she sat down and started to eat.  
  
BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! It was the alarm. Robin raced in to the control room. He returned in a minute. "Titans! We got trouble at the bank again. Luckily we know our way around now. Let's go!" They were heading out the doorway when they noticed Blaze was flying behind them. "Hold on a minute!" Cyborg said. "You have to sit this one out. You can barely fly higher than 5 ft." A disapproving robot said. "That's all I need anyway. Oh come on. Didn't you hear what I said in the kitchen? I don't want to be treated like I'm handicapped." Blaze said in an agitated way. "It's not that we're treating you like you're handicapped, it's just that you might collapse in the middle of the battle. I do not wish that at all." Starfire quickly explained. "I know. Why don't I stay and keep you company. We can do many things together while we wait for the others to come back!" Starfire squealed happily. "Glad that's settled. Now let's go already." Raven said grumpily.  
  
Starfire dragged Blaze over to the couch and plopped herself on the couch. "Would you like to join me in watching some very sad and depressing soap operas. I still don't understand why they have anything to do with soap suds but I find them entertaining." Starfire said with her million-dollar smile. "Fine Star. I will watch a soap opera with you." Blaze said as she sat down with her arms crossed.  
  
~*~  
  
"Titans! We need a plan!" Robin yelled as the others were trying to hold back the gunshots at the bank. "We have to hold them back somehow. Beast Boy! Try to sneak up behind them and disable them!" Robin yelled at BB. BB then turned into a rat and sneaked behind the crooks. He then turned into a gorilla and immobilized them. Behind him a man pulled the trigger on his gun. BOOM!  
  
~*~  
  
BAM! The guy on the TV just slammed his door in a woman's face. "NO! Steve! Don't leave her. Why can't you understand that she loves you!" Starfire was yelling and crying at the same time. "What did you expect Star? He is a rich brat that acts like a sissy. You didn't expect him to be prince charming now did you?" Blaze muttered with her arms still crossed. "I am sorry Blaze. It's just that I lost control. *Sniffs *" "I wonder what the guys are doing now?" Blaze wondered.  
  
~*~  
  
BOOM! The man fire at BB. BB however was still standing. Raven had stopped the bullet in mid air. "Azarath! Metrion! Zinthos!" Raven had disarmed all the crooks. "Great job Raven! Let's take them down Titans." Robin yelled as he punched the nearest one. The rest of them took action as well.  
  
~*~  
  
"You cannot marry him, Stella! He is.. Your long lost brother!" Starfire yelled again. "Star! Stop screaming like that. First of all, that was a lie made up by her stupid friend. Second of all, that is just a stupid story made up by an idiot that doesn't have a life that shows non real people that don't have lives either!" Blaze finally lost her temper. "But Blaze. The title says 'Real Women, With Real Problems'! How can that be fake?" Starfire protested. "It's more like real women with real issues." She said darkly.  
  
~*~  
  
"Ok homeboys. You want to have a blast or what?" Cyborg said as he blasted some of the robbers with his sonic cannon. "We just gonna have to get wild." BB said as he morphed into a tiger. He charged at some of them and knocked them out. "We did warn them didn't we?" Robin said as used his staff to jump on top of them. "Will you three stop saying cheesy lines already!" Raven yelled at them while using her powers to slam some of them to the wall. "Look! If you three had paid attention you would have seen them run into the bank! There were still people in there!" Raven pointed to the now occupied building. "Titans! GO!" Robin led the titans in to the huge building once more.  
  
~*~  
  
"Titans! GO! He would say that all the time before every mission. He would always worry about me before every mission. Now I am mad because he broke his promise at the fair over some video game contraption!" Starfire was sitting on the couch half-crying. The soap has ended and Blaze didn't want to sit through the next one so she changed the topic. "Don't worry Star. I'm sure that video game had some hypnotizing beam in it. How else would they have made Robin break his promise to you?" She said with a smile. "I do not know but if Robin would have really cared, he would have ignored the game. He just pushed me when I reminded him about his promise." Starfire said in a weak voice. "Believe me Star. No normal video game would have made Robin forget about you. Like I said before with Raven. Robin cares about you very much. So much that you could just about call it, well, love." Blaze reassured her. "Blaze. Do you really believe Robin could return my care for him?" Starfire asked in a bright voice. "Oh Star. I think he'll return more than that." Blaze said with a sweet smile.  
  
~*~  
  
"Oh YEAH!" Cyborg was in a good mood. He caught the leader causing the others to surrender. They were finishing arresting everyone evolved. They got all the hostages out safely. Raven was trying to repair the damage. "Why do I feel like I should have stayed at home with Starfire and Blaze?" Raven said to herself as the boys were giving each other high fives. "Can we go home now!" She shut them up.  
  
~*~  
  
"I wonder what is taking our friends so long in fulfilling their mission? It's been an hour already." Starfire kept looking at the clock and door constantly. "Well they're going to be hungry when they come back so why don't we order something while we wait?" Blaze threw Starfire the phone. "Um. Blaze? Which button do I press again?" Starfire blushed a bit with her hand on the back of her head. "Push the speed dial button with the word 'Pizza' on it." Blaze yelled from in the kitchen. She out of boredom got stuck doing the dishes. Starfire looked on the speed dials. There was a button on it for every type of food. There was Italian, Chinese, Mexican, etc. All the way at the bottom there was 'Pizza'. She pressed it and listened for someone to pick up. "Hello! This is Johnny's Pizzeria! How may I help you?" A man on the other line could be heard. "Star! Why don't you order 3 boxes ok." Blaze yelled from the kitchen. "Um may I please order 3 boxes of pizza please?" Starfire asked uncertainly. "Sure Miss. What toppings would you like?" The man was very polite. "What toppings do you have?" Starfire was still nervous. "Well Miss we have pepperoni, mushroom, meatball, anchovy, black olive, pepper, garlic, and we also have combination specials!" "Would you be kind to inform me about these combination specials?" She asked as politely as she could. "We have the 'All Meat Experience' the 'Veggie Delight' and we have our new experiment, the 'Ice Cream Rainbow Deluxe'!" The man finished with a bang. "I would love to have all 3 please!" Starfire perked with delight. "Of course Miss. Pick up or Delivery?" "Deliver it please." "All right then. That's $14.99. Where should we deliver?" "Titan Tower" "That'll take about 20 minutes. Thank you for calling and enjoy your pizza." Starfire smiled as she hung up the phone. "BLAZE! I just ordered my first pizza!" Starfire was dancing around.  
  
~*~  
  
"Two battles in one day! This is just nuts!" A tired BB was running behind the titans. An alarm was set off at the Weapons Lab at the coast again. "I don't know who would think of hitting a spot that was just hit weeks earlier?" Robin asked himself. "Do you think it's Slade?" Cyborg asked Robin cautiously. "No. I had the microchips removed from the lab 3 weeks ago. Besides, what else could he want there?" He hurried on towards the lab. The front doors were open. Something big had busted in.  
  
In the middle of the room there was a note with a Slade emblem on it. It read ' Be careful who you trust Robin. They might not be what they seem.' Robin crumbled up the note before the others got to see it.  
  
"Yo dude. Are you all right?" BB asked while taking back some steps. "Yea I'm fine. Don't worry. What we need to find out is who came in here and what they took. I doubt they went through so much trouble just to leave a piece of trash." Robin looked around.  
  
His alarm sounded. It was the town police captain. "Titans. We have just has a jailbreak of the occupant known as cinderblock. He escaped an hour ago and ruined our communication systems. We are sorry not to have informed you earlier." He hung up.  
  
"Great! Slade has broken Cinderblock out! He's the one that came here." Robin was furious. "Can we at least find out why he broke out then in?" Raven said as she looked around for any clues. She came back and said, " No weapon was stolen. Just blueprints for building nanoscopic chips. That was the only thing tampered with. What would Slade want with miniscule homing chips?" She looked at Robin. "Whatever we plans to do, I will stop him." Robin said with gritted teeth.  
  
~*~  
  
"Blaze, can I please check on Robin now?" Starfire had pestered Blaze with this since she had ordered the pizza. Which was 45minutes ago. "Fine! If it makes you feel better than go ahead and call him." Blaze threw her the communicator in her pocket.  
  
Starfire waited for Robin to pick up to the catchy tune. "What's up Star?" Robin's voice could be heard. "Robin. Are you all right? You've been gone for a while." She waited for a response. She heard a bit of laughter in the back round. "Don't worry Star. Something else came up. We'll be there in 2 minutes all right." Starfire then thought of something. "Robin. If this is Blaze's communicator then how did you know it was me calling?" Starfire wondered about this. "Well Star, let's just say I had a feeling you were going to call because you were worried." Starfire blushed a bit. Again she heard laughter. She hung up and pondered a bit.  
  
'Does he know about my feelings for him. I am sure my friends didn't say anything about my feelings yet.' She looked at Blaze in the kitchen. She had just finished cleaning the last of the 5 stacks of dirty dishes. 'I don't know that if I behave in such a manner that I become so predictable. "Do you wish to join me in the great art of playing video games while we wait for our friends' return." Starfire asked while Blaze nodded.  
  
~*~  
  
Robin was starting to calm down as they exited the Weapons Lab building. His communicator started to ring. "Must be Starfire. We've been gone a long time." He answered "What's up Star?" She answered back "Robin. Are you all right? You've been gone for awhile." He looked at the rest of the titans. BB and Cyborg were sniggering a bit.  
  
"Don't worry Star. Something else came up. We'll be there in 2 minutes all right." He shot them a death glare. He was about to hang up when he heard her voice again.  
  
"Robin. If this is Blaze's communicator then how did you know it was me calling?" Robin then replied with a smile. "Well Star, let's just say I had a feeling you were going to call because you were worried." He heard the titans laughing out loud and not making any efforts in restraining their fits of laughter. She then hung up.  
  
He then turned to them and said, "What is your deal?" They looked at him. BB then said, "You two sound like you're married or something. It's always 'Robin! Are you all right?" or 'Robin! When are you coming home?" or even 'Robin! I was so worried about you!" Cyborg cracked up at BB's imitations of Starfire. Robin blushed pure scarlet. When they were out of Raven's earshot range, Robin whispered in to BB's ear, "Well at least Starfire doesn't call me immature and thinks that I'm a complete idiot." Cyborg heard this and cracked up again. "Dude! Don't even joke like that!" BB yelled. After being satisfied with getting back at Beast Boy, Robin then headed home.  
  
~*~  
  
The two girls were having so much fun that the rest of the Titans had to call them for them to open the door. "You'd think Robin would have a key in his utility belt by now." Raven said in a grumpy voice.  
  
"Hey. I smell pizza!" BB turned into a bloodhound. He ran towards the kitchen and started to jump at the three boxes. "We thought you would be hungry after a long and devastating battle." Starfire quickly told the titans at how she had successfully ordered her first pizza.  
  
"So Star? Exactly what kind of pizza did you order?" Cyborg asked while inspecting the pizza box. "Well I believe they were called combos. Let's see. It was the 'All Wheat Experiment', the ' Wedgies Delight', and the 'Ice Cream Rainbow Deluxe'!" She said with a smile. "Uh Star? Did you say wheat and wedge?" Cyborg asked while stepping away from the boxes.  
  
"Oh come on guys. Just open the boxes. I paid for them! You don't want to go and waist my money." Blaze said irritated. "Yeah. They shouldn't be too bad. Well the Ice Cream Rainbow Deluxe is ok. It has Starfire's favorite. Mint Frosting." Robin said as he opened the first box.  
  
"Yea. Let Starfire's pizza be ok. What about the rest of us?" BB said as his stomach grumbled. Cyborg opened the second box. "Aw man! This has vegetables all over it!" He said as he handed it to BB. "Oh yeah! Veggie Delight! My favorite. Oh well Cy, guess not everyone can have what they want." BB smiled maliciously at Cyborg.  
  
"Don't be so sure about that." Raven surprisingly revealed the last box to be Cyborg's meat filled pizza. "Well would you look at that my little green friend! I guess I did finally get my 'All Meat Experience'!" He danced as he grabbed the whole box and left for the couch. "I think this calls for a movie night!" He said as Robin entered with a stack of movies.  
  
******************************************************************** *************  
  
Setting: Titan Tower  
  
Time: 10:00 P.M.  
  
"Please! Just one more movie!" Cyborg was begging Raven. She had the TV set levitating above them just because he had called her a chicken. "Fine. As long as we watch something to MY liking this time." BB took out a horror flick and put it into the DVD player. "Blaze, go fetch a big a big tub of popcorn please." BB demanded. "Do not worry Blaze. I will go retrieve it." Starfire stopped her from getting up. "Don't worry Star. I'll get it myself." As she headed for the kitchen her knees felt wobbly and she collapsed on the floor.  
  
"Please wake up! Blaze!" She opened her eyes to reveal a group of shadows huddled around her. One was shaking her violently. "Starfire? Why are you shaking me and yelling in my ear?" She said with a dazed look. "I am happy that you are all right. You collapsed onto the floor." She was crying silently. Blaze got up and sat on the couch again. She stayed still for a minute then she got up again. "I should head home now. If I don't leave now then I won't be able to later." She headed to the door when Starfire reached out to her shoulder. "Don't worry. I'll be fine," She said for the fifth time that day.  
  
She had to hover all the way to her apartment in order for her to not collapse. She quietly set up for bed and slept right away. She hoped she would get better soon. She just knew that she wouldn't stand watching another soap opera again.  
  
******************************************************************** *************  
  
Setting: Titan Tower  
  
Time: 7:30 P.M.  
  
Starfire had gone to Blaze's apartment that morning to fetch her friend. Unfortunately for Blaze, Starfire made her sit through another soap opera, AGAIN. While Starfire had left for the bathroom, she heard footsteps at the entrance.  
  
It was Robin. He was trying to whisper something to himself. He was also blushing like crazy. "Um. Hi Star! No. What about ' Hey Star! How's it going?' Or maybe 'What's up Star?'" He kept saying things like this until he was startled by Blaze's presence. "Robin. What about saying a simple hello. Like 'Hey Star! Can I tell you that I love you and I couldn't have told you before because I was unsure that you would like me back? Then after talking to your loyal friend, Blaze, I realize that I have nothing to fear.' So does that cover your thoughts for a hello?" She said with a smile.  
  
"How did you? How could you? You won't tell her will you?" He stuttered. "Don't worry Robin. I won't tell her. You will." She said laughing. "So do you think I have a chance?" He asked. "Of course you do. By the way, why are you thinking about it now?" She asked with a smirk. "I had the unfortunate chance to run into BB and I got dared. I'm not that obvious am I?" He asked. "Well you kind of are. Go tell BB to cancel that dare or else I tell Raven something that he has been dreading as well." She could see the relieved look on his face. "Thank you. I'll get on that right away. OH BEAST BOY! I WANT TO HAVE A WORD WITH YOU!" He yelled as he walked out. Blaze knew BB would keep the secret quiet since he didn't have any dirt to get her back. She also didn't want to rush Robin and Star on their relationship.  
  
Starfire then returned. "I am sorry I took so long in the lavatory. The door got stuck again and I had to call Raven to help me in opening it. Why is Robin calling Beast Boy in such an urgent manner?" She asked with a puzzled look. "Beats me." Blaze replied.  
  
"Hey Starfire? I've been meaning to tell you something." Blaze thought this was the right time to say it. "Yes, Blaze. Is something troubling you?" Starfire looked at her. "After all you guys have done for me, I really don't know how to thank you. I feel guilty not telling you so many things about myself. I seriously think you might end up hating me." Blaze had a frown on her face. "Blaze. I can not think of anything that could stop us from being friends." Starfire made Blaze smile. 'If only it were true." Blaze thought to herself.  
  
******************************************************************** *************  
  
Setting: Unknown  
  
Time: 8:00 P.M.  
  
"Wintergreen. Send the message to the HIVE. I request their presence immediately." A masked man commanded. "I don't know how that girl managed to get those powers but no matter. I will not let her get in my way." He thought for a second. "Of course. The stone must have done it. She didn't dispose of it she used it. So that is the girl's secret. Doesn't matter. The secret that I am about to reveal will be even more devastating. The Titans will hate her. Then she will be no more of a worry to me." He said in a cruel voice.  
  
"Sir. The guests have arrived." The old man appeared again accompanied with 3 figures. "Very well then. I have another job for you that won't be that difficult. I need you to accompany and keep the Titans busy while I have a little chat with Robin." He said in a smooth tone. The HIVE's faces went pale. "We are sorry Slade. The new Titan, Blaze, is too powerful. She alone defeated us last time." Gizmo replied in a timid way. "She was full of hatred last time. The Titans have softened her up. Please don't tell me I have cowards for the excuse of strong warriors. You will keep them at bay long enough for me to reveal the very gruesome and surprising truth. If you succeed, you will be paid handsomely and judging on your performance, you might become clients. If not then this will be the 3rd and last time you will work for me. Is that understood!" He yelled. "Yes Slade." The spotlights on the HIVE went out as they left to prepare. "The beginning of my true plan has just begun." He said just as all lights went out.  
  
******************************************************************** *************  
  
Setting: Town Square Plaza  
  
Time: 8:00 P.M.  
  
The titans had decided to celebrate Blaze's recovery by going out to pizza at night. The titans were talking joyfully amongst each other while Blaze stayed quiet throughout the whole meal. She kept on feeling guilty. She should have told them from the beginning then she wouldn't have had so much doubt.  
  
Robin noticed how quiet she was and talked to her. "Why are you so quiet? This is supposed to be celebrating you getting better." She was not feeling well at all. "I'm fine it's just that I have something to tell you guys so please listen and don't hate me afterwards." She got all of their attention. "Guys I am thankful for all you have done for me. There is something however that is bothering me and I wish to tell you." It was now or never. "I am." *CRASH* There was an explosion down the street. "Titans! GO!" Robin yelled as the titans rushed to the scene. Blaze reluctantly flew after them.  
  
Down the street it was pure chaos. The HIVE had shown up again and was looking very pale and nervous. "I can't believe Slade wants us to battle the titans again. He knows we're going to lose anyway." Gizmo again said to himself. "He just said to keep them busy. It shouldn't be that hard. We almost won last time if it wasn't for that new girl. He said she's weaker now. Maybe we'll stand more of a chance." Jinx said half believing what she was saying. "I thought we taught you 3 a lesson already!" Cyborg shouted as they appeared on the scene.  
  
"Titans! Attack!" Robin yelled. As he was running Mammoth rammed into him and threw him on the other side of the street. "Robin!" Starfire was about to go after him but Jinx stood in her way. "Going somewhere?" She said casually. Starfire's eyes turned bright green and she blasted Jinx. The other Titans were battling as well. Blaze just froze. 'Why is he sending them now? Why did he separate Robin from the rest, unless he is ready to tell them. the truth.' "No." she said silently to herself. She saw a shadow approaching Robin. She flew to the other side of the street blasting Gizmo out of her way. "Weaker huh?" Gizmo muttered to himself. Blaze paid no attention to him. She could just see Slade getting nearer.  
  
"Well Robin. Looks like we meet again." He said calmly to Robin. "I don't know why you sent us losers to battle us again Slade. I'm beginning to feel like you've lost your touch." He said while smirking.  
  
"I did send losers, but not to battle you, just them." He said while pointing to the titans. "I came to personally deliver the message when you ignored my warning. I think you should know.* WHAM*" Slade didn't finish as Blaze kicked him square in the face.  
  
"You will not say another word." She couldn't control her anger anymore. She could feel all the hatred that she had held back resurfacing again. "Why, Blaze. It's nice of you to join us in this conversation." He said as he got back up. "There will be no more conversations as I will destroy you in the next minute. I will stop you, your plans, and will end everything to do with you." She pointed her palm at Slade and started to charge up.  
  
"Blaze! What are you doing?" Robin called out to her. "I am doing something I should have done a long time ago. This ends now Slade" She was about to fire when. his voice said, "On the contrary, it's just begun, my daughter."  
  
******************************************************************** *************  
  
Well about time I let the secret out officially. I am sorry if I put too much fluff at the beginning. I tried to make Slade as sinister as I could. I want REVIEWS! I will try to update as soon as I can but I am going through writer's block right now. Please excuse me if I'm not done in two weeks! Till next time. 


	7. A Secret Is Revealed

YES! I got finally let the secret out. This chapter shouldn't be easy to write since it has pure fluff in it. Oh no! Slade has revealed Blaze's secret! Will she join her father or stay with the Teen Titans? Do the Teen Titans want her as a Titan anymore? Read on and find out  
  
Disclaimer: I wouldn't be doing this if I weren't going to get arrested. I don't own the song at the bottom. I do not own the Teen Titans. Just Blaze. If I did though I'd be very rich right about now.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Contents  
  
1.Prologue/A Harmless Girl  
  
2.A Flaming Battle  
  
3.A New Beginning and A Titan  
  
4.Mysterious Plans  
  
5.A Night Out  
  
6.What Is Love  
  
7.A Secret Is Revealed  
  
8.An Outcast  
  
9.The Final Battle  
  
10.The Flame That Could Not Be Put Out  
  
************************************************************************  
  
A Secret Is Revealed  
  
Setting: Street Ruins  
  
Time: 9:00 P.M.  
  
She was hovering over him. She was about to fire. Ending everything now. If he were dead then no one would ever find out the truth. The truth that had disgusted her. She was just about ready to fire when he said the words that she feared the most. The words that would ruin her deep friendship with the Titans that she had worked so hard to build over the past few weeks. "On the contrary, this is only the beginning, my daughter." He had said with much satisfaction.  
  
She then fired. He was gone. She knew that blast didn't finish him off. She felt like dying. Her world was gone. She landing very softly and felt like collapsing on the spot. The Titans were still battling with the HIVE and hadn't heard a thing. Robin however had heard every word as he stood with a surprised look on his face a mere 5 feet away. She felt like crying but no matter how much she tried, they just wouldn't come out. She felt like all the hate she had had evaporated all the good things in her. Her silence has then broken.  
  
"Daughter? You're Slade's daughter?" Robin said in a still surprised tone. She could sense a little bit of anger rising in him. She had her back to him and her head was toward the ground. "Yes Robin. No matter how disgusted I am with that truth. I have Slade's blood pumping through my veins this very moment." She could not bring herself to look at him. They had gotten along so well. She had gotten along so well with all of them, pity it had to end now.  
  
"But how? You said your father worked for Slade." Robin was starting to show some of his frustration. 'Why wouldn't he be mad?' She thought to herself. 'I lied to everyone. He probably thinks I hid more stuff more him.' She then turned around and faced him. "It was better to keep it a secret from you until I had gained your trust. I thought I had for a moment back there. I really didn't want you to find out this way. If I had told you from the beginning then you would have never given me that chance." She could see that he was definitely not taking in a word she said.  
  
"You lied to us and expected us to return your trust. You are Slade's daughter and you expect us to trust you! You could have been giving Slade information all this time." He was confused. She could tell. All the clues led up to her being the traitor. Yet she could see her friendship was holding him back from a real verdict.  
  
"Take another look Robin. If I had been giving Slade an inside look at the Titans then do you really think I would want to kill him at the same time!" She erupted. "That monster killed my mother! DO YOU EXPECT ME TO WORK FOR THE PERSON THAT DESTROYED THE MOST TREASURED THING I HAD!" She was not going to let him believe a lie. "And I suppose that was a lie too?" Robin yelled.  
  
Blaze could not believe her ears. He doubted her. He would rather believe Slade than her. Or is it the fact that she was Slade's DAUGHTER that didn't let him trust her. "I do not understand you. You would rather believe Slade over me! I admit that I am his daughter but has he ever done anything for you." He was not buying it. "I am not going to stand here and try to win a losing battle. I have said all that was needed. Let me just get one thing straight with you Robin." She prepared herself for flight. "Don't hate me because I'm Slade's daughter. Hate me because I didn't tell you the truth myself." With those last words she flew off.  
  
Robin felt nearing footsteps. He turned around to see the Titans running towards him. "Robin! We are victorious! We have defeated the HIVE! Where is Blaze so we can tell her the great news?" Starfire wasn't prepared for his next words.  
  
"She's gone Star. She lied to us. She's Slade daughter and probably flew off to join him." His fists were clenched. The other Titans hadn't understood yet. Even Raven couldn't understand what this meant. As the remains of the street lights when on they could see Robin's shadow heading for the tower.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Setting: Blaze's Apartment  
  
Time: Several Days Later, 9:00 A.M.  
  
'I have no more reason to be here. I have no more family. No more home. No more chance of friends.' She was packing up the last of her things into some cardboard boxes when she spotted her prize from the fair and a picture of her and the Titans. 'She just packed it neatly into the boxes and headed for her clothes.  
  
She just hated the fact that Robin hadn't believed her. He took Slade's advice over hers. He would have told the other Titans by now for sure.  
  
She could just imagine everyone else's face. Starfire's sad look with tears. BB's totally dazed face with his mouth hanging open. Cyborg's disappointed look. Raven, she would have probably remained the same.  
  
Robin would have believed some of her words. If he hadn't then he would have come and questioned her about Slade's whereabouts. She could tell that he was hurt. All of them were hurt. She noticed them slacking in crime fighting on the news. Just as they had after the Red X incident. It was just like this time. Except now there was no forgiving in lack of trust.  
  
She would wander around the street now. Whenever she would see the Titans at the pizza plaza she would avoid them. She could have sworn Starfire made an attempt to walk over to her but Robin would hold her back.  
  
Now she was going to move to Salliby City where she would start another new life. To forget Slade, the Titans, and her past. She would still be a crime fighter except with a different motivation now.  
  
She just then decided that if she were going to say goodbye to everything in her life, then she would start at the beginning. At Wilson Manor.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Setting: Titan Tower  
  
Time: 9:30 A.M.  
  
It was a quiet breakfast again. There seemed nothing to talk about. Their thoughts were still on the day after the incident's disagreement. They had all questioned Robin at midday after keeping quiet for awhile.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Robin, why has Blaze left?" Starfire had asked Robin on the brink of tears. "She's gone Starfire. Forget about her. She probably went to join Slade." Robin said coldly. "Dude! Why are you all cranky? So what if she's Slade's daughter. She didn't join Slade. I just saw her on my way here having a soda on a park bench." BB was rubbing his head. "Shut up Beast Boy. Now is not the time to ask questions. We are all hurt because of her failure to trust us with this delicate information. How would you all feel if you were Slade's child? Would you feel the same way or not? That's what I thought." Raven quieted them down and the topic was not to be discussed anymore.  
  
*End of Flashback*  
  
Robin had gone back to his further obsessive research for Slade. He was now looking into Blaze's files as well. Maybe he would find something there as well. In her records he would research all of her father's info. His occupation was president and owner of Wilson Corp. He had based it on his wife's money.  
  
He saw all his old files. Still all those facts were not enough. Nothing of his past showed any clue of his present.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Setting: Old Wilson Manor Ruins  
  
Time: 12:30 P.M.  
  
She stood before the gates. They were rusty. They obviously haven't been opened in 3 years. She opened them with ease and stepped in. The grass was three feet tall now. The path seemed as long as it used to be when she was a little girl. The windows were boarded up. There was some graffiti on the walls. The doors were locked with chains though. It would be undisturbed and would be just like they left it.  
  
She melted the chains and stepped in. The floor was creaking. The main hall was still in good shape though. There were the majestic steps that led to the upper bedrooms right in front of her. The left led to the dining room and the right to the indoor pool. She never attended these rooms since she ate in her room and never cared for swimming. There was a library in the room underneath and behind the stairs. She quietly made her way to upstairs and headed for her old room.  
  
Where her door would have been there was just a wall. They has taken the door out and put a wall there. She blasted her way in to find her room exactly the way it had been when she left. It was dusty of course but all the belongings she had left behind were right here.  
  
She went out and instinctively headed towards her father's room. It was empty. The only thing in it was a lone bookcase with about five books in it. There was one with no name, three were volumes in an encyclopedia, and the last one had the words on it Daily Planner.  
  
She couldn't help herself and took the planner out. It had a lock on it. It needed a key and she had it. With one finger she melted it and opened it. She flipped the pages to the last five pages written.  
  
November 12, 2000  
  
My plans to achieve great power for myself have failed. The Fury Stone was no achievement either. All the other sources of great power are gone. To my great disappointment, I have lost. That ill feeling I vow to never feel again. I must seek another plan in which my power and legacy will reign.  
  
November 13, 2000  
  
That kingpin in Salliby City was of no use to me. He obviously didn't know whom he was dealing with. I see that I must seek farther than just this city to find that goal. I will obtain great power and I will succeed in all of my plans. The police are catching on to me on my latest achievement. The disk will contain millions of files with classified information if which I seek.  
  
November 14, 2000  
  
Like I said not too far ago, I will never lose again. I have successfully got ridden of the trail. What kind of police are these men. It only took two days. Maybe this will be easier to accomplish than earlier planned.  
  
November 15, 2000  
  
I figured out the perfect plan. I will find an apprentice to lead in my footsteps. I have failed to seek power for my own, but where I could not go, my son will. I am not to be deprived of an heir just because of that foolish woman and her daughter. I will seek a worthy boy with much skill. I have so many candidates right now at this very moment. One resides in Gotham City. He won't be easy to convince, but with patience and the right reasons, he might come around.  
  
November 16, 2000  
  
My plans are ready to proceed. I will move to a new lair. I will keep all my old documents in this house though. Since I will no longer be residing here then this will be the safest spot for them. My apprentice has been selected. It will take a long time. I will need to prepare and gain followers. Gain a larger reputation as well. I hear there is an academy and other places where there are servants for hire. When the time comes then I will test and drive my apprentice without him knowing. Then when he is ready then I will tell him of my intentions and if he does not agree, there are other methods of changing his mind. The game has now begun.  
  
She could not breathe. She had gained access to her father's plans. There could be more information in the house somewhere hidden. She knew this was valuable information. She tried to use her communicator that she still had.  
  
She waited for them to pick up. Instead there was a message. "You have reached the Teen Titans. We are either not available or DO NOT WISH TO SPEAK WITH TRAITORS!" Robin's voice could be heard.  
  
So this was it. She tried to help and yet now they were showing how they hated her. She had told them the truth. Isn't that what they wanted. She told them what they wanted to hear. Didn't they sat what they wanted was the truth? 'Are they happy now' She thought to herself.  
  
Are You Happy Now?  
  
No, don't just walk away  
  
Pretending everything's ok  
  
And you don't care about me  
  
And I know there's just no use  
  
When all your lies become your truths and I don't care  
  
She didn't care. She ran out of the mansion and took flight. She was going to make them listen. It wasn't about whether they believed her or not. They were going to listen and are going to stop Slade. If they won't let her stop him, then they will.  
  
Could you look me in the eye  
  
And tell me that you're happy now  
  
Would you tell it to my face or have I been erased  
  
Are you happy now?  
  
Are you happy now?  
  
She could feel the wind through her hair. A red highlight was brushing onto her face. She could imagine all their reactions when she would arrive on the tower roof. She would tell that she knew some of Slade's plans or that at least she got a lead.  
  
You took all there was to take  
  
And left me with an empty plate  
  
And you don't care about it  
  
And I, I've given up this game  
  
And leaving you with all the blame cause I don't care  
  
She could see the Titan Tower on the horizon. The ocean was shining as the setting sun was losing its entire glow as it left. She could see shadows on the rooftop. She could just make out all of them. It looked like they were sitting around. She prayed they would listen to what she had to say.  
  
Could you look me in the eye?  
  
And tell me that you're happy now  
  
Would you tell it to my face or have I been erased  
  
Are you happy now?  
  
Are you happy now?  
  
"Titans! We need to talk." She said as she startled everyone with her appearance. "We don't have anything to talk about." Robin said as he got and headed for the stairs. "Now please leave the premises before I call the cops." "If you do that then you won't get to hear what I got to say about Slade." She said calmly.  
  
Do you really have everything you want?  
  
You can never give somethin' you ain't got.  
  
You can't run away from yourself  
  
"What. Don't tell me your going to betray him too?" Robin said coldly. "I am not up for your insults or grudges. I came here to warn you. I have found out some things about Slade's plans." She said coolly.  
  
Could you look me in the eye?  
  
And tell me that you`re happy now  
  
Come on tell it to my face or have I been erased  
  
Are you happy now?  
  
Are you happy now?  
  
"Whatever you have to say I am not going to stand here and listen." He  
headed for the door again. "He is looking for an apprentice. He has  
for a long time. I didn't come here to tell you this because I wanted  
you to trust me again. I came here because there is someone out there  
that is being targeted by Slade." This made Robin stop again. "Why do  
you tell us this now?" He had his back to her. "Because I just found  
out and no matter how much you hate and distrust me, you still have  
the duty to protect this kid. I don't anymore." She said as she left.  
  
Would you look me in the eye?  
  
Could you look me in the eye?  
  
I've had that all I can take  
  
And I'm about to break  
  
Cause I'm happy now  
  
Are you happy now?  
  
The Titans watched her leave silently. "Robin. Do you think she speaks  
the truth?" Starfire asked timidly. "No Star. I don't believe a word  
she says." With that he finally left. "He has got to be kidding."  
Raven broke the silence.  
  
"He spends nights and nights doing tons of research and we finally get some news about Slade's plans and he ignores them. It doesn't matter whether we think she's with Slade or not. This is the best we got and if Robin is going to ignore it then he is a fool." Raven stormed off the roof.  
  
"Um. I better go follow her. You know just in case she blows something up." A blushing Beast Boy followed Raven out. "I'll help." Cyborg said as he too left.  
  
Starfire was left alone on the roof to ponder her thoughts. Who should she trust? She trusts Robin with her life and yet she trusts in Blaze as well. Could Raven be right? Is Robin letting HIS hatred of Slade get in his way of proper judgment? She stayed to watch the sun set.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Setting: Unknown  
  
Time: 7:00  
  
"Tonight will be the night when five years of work pay off. Are you finished with building that thing yet?" He yelled at his servants who were building a large metal object. It was about 10 ft. tall. It had red lights on it with lots of wiring.  
  
"Master Slade. It will be finished shortly. Your fighters are stationed at the piers already." Slade's right hand man appeared out of the shadows. "Very well. We shall leave for the piers then for the message. Have them have the transmission equipment ready. Tell Cinderblock to await my signal at the sewers." The old man left after his orders.  
  
"It begins now, Robin." He said silently as all lights went out and all that could be heard was the cranking of the metal screws and bolts in his lair.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Setting: Titans Tower  
  
Time: 4:00 A.M.  
  
Robin was having a dream. He was chasing Slade throughout a rocky wasteland. They came to a platform where pillars of stone were located. Robin tried to get to him. It was if he was too fast for him. They exchanged blows with each other. In the attempt Robin knocked down all the pillars. He finally caught Slade and held him by the neckline. "We are much alike Robin. For example we both go for the things we want and destroy the ones we love along the way." He started to laugh. Robin turned around in horror as the destroyed pillars he had knocked down took the shape of his friends. He unmasked Slade to find him under the mask. He would laugh at the destroyed Titans. Robin woke up with Cyborg's voice at the door.  
  
"Robin it's him. It's Slade." Cyborg said very seriously.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Can you see where this is going? That last paragraph was the beginning of the apprentice episodes. I do not own that. The beginning of next chapter will have some Apprentice moments as well. Everything that has to do with Blaze however is mine! Please review because I will not finish this if I don't get any reviews! Till next time. 


End file.
